Split Feathers
by A Writer Lost-in-Thought
Summary: When a bond is broken, one half left behind, the other forever gone and out of reach… What becomes of the left over piece?... The consequences of it meeting two who are whole? Envy is a green eyed monster...   and it smiles.


In the winter of 1992, on November 20th, the temperature was cold and chilly as usual, but not enough for people's daily activities to be interrupted. Life went about normal. Traffic was awful, cramped and slow; cars splashed poor, unsuspecting pedestrians when driving over a puddle of melted snow; people went about their respective jobs unless they found a convenient excuse; students went to school, or managed to fake a cold ,or catch one on purpose, and not attend; owners took their dogs on walks; joggers, listening to their walkmans, still ran in shorts and shirts as if they were immune to the cold, but wore gloves for some odd reason; children and snow remained magnetic to one another, parents had trouble separating children from their snowmen or snow creature -which they claimed to be human; and the really little ones, the babies, well, they did what babies do best: sleep, eat, cry, and drive mothers insane.

It was on such an average day that you see two children wearing identical parkas, one with red and the other green, playing together in the white snow, laughing and giggling without a care in the world. They lie on their backs and do jumping jacks, making snow angel impressions unto the snow. Each compete with the other on who can make the biggest angel wings, which will be rather hard to decide, seeing as both girls have relatively the same arm length.

On a closer look you will see that the two girls have a startling resemblance to each other, meaning they are related... sisters most likely. The two sisters, finally satisfied with their efforts, decide that the time is up. So they get up and look upon their artwork with pride, sure of themselves that there angel is unrivaled. That is, until they look at the neighboring snow angel and realize the other's snow angel's wings are just as large. So naturally they try the contest again except this time with a shorter time limit.

It's all in vain.

There has been no change except that the angels look more rushed and less smooth than the previous. But the two girls are stubborn. There had to be a winner. They resume their angel making with a determined mindset; they would not stop until they're a clear winner. The third round goes by, their angels still identical in wing span. Then a fourth goes by, still no such luck. Then a fifth, a sixth, and a sev- they stop in the middle of that round panting and out of breath, too exhausted to continue on.

The girl in green walks over and whispers in the girl in red's ear, which earns a huge grin on the red girl's face. The red girl responds likewise and leans toward the green girl, whose eyes widen, unsuccessfully stifling her giggle. Then both break into hysterical laughter at the little inside joke that only they alone understood. They would have laughed themselves breathless had it not been for the sudden onslaught of cold snowballs. Surprised, both girls get up, scanning their surroundings for the source of the interruption.

Two balls come flying their way. But the green girl effectively smacks away, shielding the red girl that hid behind her. Seeing this, the culprits hesitate and decide to make a run for it. But all too late. The green girl has spotted the intruders, much to their horror. One of the unluckier boys turned to see if they had been noticed, only to be smacked in the face by an ultra snowball. "Ultra" because for one thing, it was unnaturally big, and secondly, it was a little too fast. Thus the green girl began her count: one man down, four more to go. Realizing their comrade had fallen; the remaining boys stopped their retreat and decide to face off the formidable enemy. The two girls accept the challenge happily. And, naturally, a snowball fight ensues.

Although out numbered two to one, the girls put up a fearsome fight. The green girl would spin around and hurl a whirlwind of snowballs while the red girl would supply her with a fresh batch of new snowballs, so they never ran out and were able to attack continuously. They were the ultimate team! The boys on the other hand, weren't as organized and teamwork didn't seem to be on top of their agenda. They were getting pummeled even though they outnumbered the girls. They were close to deserting when they realized that the red girl had never thrown even one snowball. The boys noticing this… decided to attack the red girl who they assumed was weak. All of a sudden they had an adrenalin surge, and their supposed-tiredness was soon forgotten.

They quickly ambushed and cornered the girl in red underneath a snow-covered tree by distracting the girl in green who was busy chasing the boy acting as decoy, who fulfilled his role successfully… until she turned around. Meanwhile the three boys had their hands at the ready, were aiming, and "BAM!" were hit by an avalanche descending from the snow packed tree's branches. They soon discover their mistake in attacking her. The green girl came with a vengeance and inhuman speed, knocked down one and began mercilessly slaughtering the other two. While the two tired to escape, the red girl got them with a few snowball of their own. Although they were persistent and determined, they proved to be no match for the "diabolical duo," their infamous nickname.

Soon all but one adversary remained. The remaining boy shivered as both girls smiles turned into evil mischievous grins. He gulped which was, unbeknownst to him, just the reaction they were looking for. The boy, sensing the danger, pulled out his last card, only to be used in emergency situations; and this was one of them. He took one step toward the girls, who were slightly amused at this action. He was just making their job easier… until they realized what he was doing… It was the PUPPY EYES!

But there is one law in the ancient tradition of the snowball fight: No MERCY! Then the girls pounced are their prey. And so the last boy standing had finally fallen down. The girls began to whoop like Indians and the boys just stood there, exhausted and slightly humiliated. And then snow began to fall, so the games had to end. Both parties left, the girls smiling with triumph and the boys smiling with relief now that they could avoid another defeat. But they could all agree on one thing, It had been really fun.

The girls then set off towards their house, only a few blocks away. Thing was, it was not actually a house... more like a mansion. Their family was wealthy is an understatement. They were walking toward their house when they got out their camera... an argument ensued.

Then the two girls began to quarrel adamantly, both holding firm in their opposing beliefs. The girl in red's eyes began to water while the green girl shook with anger. Then the red girl yelled something. The green girl stopped shaking, turned swiftly around, only to scream at the other girl the forbidden words: "I wish you were never my sister!"

The red girl looked at her in great disbelief, deeply hurt. "So you wish I was gone?" she asked in an almost inaudible whisper. The green girl opened her mouth to respond harshly, but stopped when she saw the tears that fell from her sister's eyes. Immediately, regret set in, and she soon forgot her anger.

She panicked as the tears increased, not sure of what to say. Of course she would never dream of not having the other as a sister. She loved her immensely and no one could replace her. But her anger had gotten the better of her and before she knew it, she had uttered the worst words possible.

As she continued to struggle for what to say, the red girl backed away from the green girl. Hearing no response from the green girl, the red girl spoke sadly, "Fine then," her mind made up, she continued, "I'll leave and never come back."

As soon as she said these words, she then turned away from her sister's shocked face and ran without as much as glimpsing back, leaving behind her sister for good. But had she turned to look back, she would have seen her panicked sister run forward and seemingly reach out to grab her arm, and almost make contact, before she stopped, her hand still hanging in midair, before she withdrew it, slowly pulling her arms back to her sides as she clenched them. All the while, her face held the most painful and guilt stricken expression.

The girl in green now stood there alone, contemplating on her actions, recovering from the shock. She knew that she deserved that, every bit of it. That's why she wouldn't allow herself to stop the other as she ran away. She knew the red girl wasn't actually running away, she was running towards the direction of their home. But it still hurt that she had said that. This would probably mean she wouldn't speak with her.

She ran as fast as she could, screaming the other girls name. But the red girl never got the message; she merely turned around and, realizing the other's desperation and panicked expression, understood that she was indeed needed by the other. Overjoyed by this revelation, she began to run back smiling while tears still ran down her cheeks, unaware of the oncoming danger. Still screaming, the green girl ran faster, trying to outrun the fast vehicle. Then as if in slow motion, she saw the red girl smile one last time and then it came and she was gone. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

In the winter of 1992, on November 20th, on such an average day, there, two girls lie in the cold snow as it began to snow. But neither was laughing nor were they playing. One smiled with dried tear tracks on her now peaceful face. The other screamed in despair and agony, shaking the limp form in her arms, trying to wake up the seemingly sleeping girl in red. But her screams and begs remained unheard, for the red girl's eyes remained forever closed. And the once white snow was stained a crimson red that was oddly shaped like the wings of a snow angel.

On that day, what was once whole, was broken, one half left forever, abandoning it's other half who would slowly begin its descent into despair.

And that half would one day reek havoc on another's.

_A/N: Tada, my first chapter as a fanfic writer. Signal the confetti and bazookas! And I must say I'm proud of it. Though it is really sad beginning, it's essential to the story line. If you were wondering what this has to do with Ouran highschool Host Club… sorries but I can't tell you, you'll find out along the way in due time, so be patient. This is the only chapter with a death… I assure you viewers/ readers that my other chapters are not as depressing or tragic. This is a one time tragic end!... hopefully. Kiddin, I'm just playing with ya… or am I?_

_One comment: Never ever try to write stories on a flash drive. It will be lost eternally! I had to learn that lesson the hard way. I had a better version of this but it was sadly lost. But I got the basics down so it should be okay..._

_but there will always be that frustration of why on earth did I do all that work for?  
><em>


End file.
